


Good At This Sort Of Thing

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Elyan has magic, Gen, Healer Lancelot, Hurt Elyan (Merlin), Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot has magic, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot and Elyan help take care of each other's wounds during the ride out to pick up Gwen from the castle of the ancient kings.
Relationships: Elyan & Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 8





	Good At This Sort Of Thing

Elyan huffed in frustration as he struggled to retie the bandage around his upper arm. It had come loose while they were riding out to the old castle where they'd spent the night before retaking Camelot. He could have asked Gwen, who they had come to pick up, to help him, but he didn't want her to know that he was injured and worry about him. Merlin, who had tied the bandage initially while Gaius was busy with the king, hadn't come with them, and he felt that he didn't know the other knights well enough yet to ask for their help. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked. Elyan looked up to see him leaning against the side of the doorway of the little room he'd ducked into for a meager amount of privacy. He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't tried to use his magic to help him tie the bandage, though he knew a levitation spell that would have worked.

"Just wishing I had an extra hand," he joked. 

"Here, let me help," Lance offered. "I'm good at this sort of thing."

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble." He'd noticed that the other man had only reached out to take the bandage from him with his left hand, keeping his right held stiffly against his body, and remembered that he'd been injured during the battle as well. They'd first seen each other again afterwards in Gaius's chambers, actually.

"It's no trouble at all. I like to help." Lancelot carefully undid the messy knot Elyan had managed to tie and peeled back the bandage. "Have you cleaned this again?"

"No. Should I have?"

"It's generally not a bad idea to at least wash the wound every time you have to rewrap the bandages, as long as you have access to clean water or wine." He pulled out his water skin, raising his right hand to the arm to hold it steady as he poured water over it. Something about the liquid going over the wound felt funny, almost making him a little lightheaded. It passed quickly though, which was good because a second later he had to reach out to steady Lance when his legs suddenly went wobbly under him.

"You alright?" Elyan asked, echoing the other man's earlier question.

"Yeah. It must just be my own injury acting up on me," he said with a small smile.

"C'mon, let's sit down to finish this then." He guided him down to the floor, positioned so that he could lean back against the wall. "I can take a look at your shoulder too, if you want."

"I'm okay, but thank you for the offer." He stubbornly reached out to finish tying the bandage on Elyan's arm. Though the dark-skinned knight was somewhat squeamish, he looked down to the wound before it was covered. It might've just been the angle he looked at, but it didn't seem nearly as deep as it had before.

"Well, thank you for helping me with mine," he said. Lancelot didn't seem to have been bragging when he said he was good at this sort of thing. The wound barely even hurt, despite all the prodding and renewed pressure of a bandage around it. It only twinged rather than ached when he used it to help his friend to his feet, which he thankfully seemed a little steadier on. "We should get back to the others; they're probably almost ready to go." Together, the two new Knights of Camelot made their way towards the horses and then towards home.


End file.
